


Before you go

by zanywriter



Series: voltron drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanywriter/pseuds/zanywriter
Summary: There was a part of him that played out the cheesy fantasy where Keith ran all the way there to stop him from going. Keith never would ask him to stay because Keith understood that he had to go but still, James thought about the prospect and the sappy part of him, was rejoicing because Holy shit, Keith was here.





	Before you go

**Author's Note:**

>   * the expanded version of the anon fic sent to @jamesgriffn
>   * All grammatical errors are mine
>   * I know Keith’s surname was not confirmed yet but for purpose of this fic, I’ll be using ‘Kogane’.
> 


“Griffin, wait!”

James turned and found Keith, standing next to Kinkade. He was struggling to catch his breath, wet blotches on his shirt, it was like he ran all the way here. “What are you doing here, Kogane?” James asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Keith took a deep breath and straightened. “You are such a dick.” Keith told him. James stared at him for a full minute before turning and walking away, if Keith was gonna hurl insults at him, he was not gonna listen,  _the dickhead_. “Wait!”

“If you haven’t noticed, my flight is about to leave…” James moved away from the line and stepped closer to Keith and his friends.

“I know that. I just. I’m not good with words.”

“Really? I haven’t noticed.”

“Shut up.” Keith told him. There was a part of him that played out the cheesy fantasy where Keith ran all the way there to stop him from going. Keith never would ask him to stay because Keith understood that he had to go but still, James thought about the prospect and the sappy part of him, was rejoicing because Holy shit, Keith was here. “I’m not gonna ask you to stay.”

“Then what are you doing here?” James asked, “And why the hell did you call me a dick?”

“Because you’re trying to runaway without even looking at what you’re running away from.” Keith told him.

James stayed quiet, watching Keith carefully. From over Keith’s shoulder, he could see Shiro watching them with a fond slightly exasperated expression on his face, “What exactly am I running away from?”

“Me.” Keith bit his lip and he hesitated before he moved forward. “I am not good with words.” Keith really wasn’t and he had a tendency to repeat the same fucking sentence instead of getting to his point, James wanted to add but he kept quiet. “I am not gonna asking you to stay. I won’t ask you that.” He didn’t move to touch James, he stood there, giving James the choice to reach out or not. “But I’m asking you not to runaway, I won’t make promises or ultimatums… but. I want to ask. When you get back, when we’re both ready, will you have me?”

“Sir, the gates will be closing…” The flight attendant told him.

“Give me a minute, please.” James said as politely as he could. “What about Shiro?” James asked Keith. Keith bit his lip, and looked over his shoulder to stare at the man who had his heart for the past decade or so. James was ashamed to admit it but there was a time he wanted to hate Shiro but it was impossible, because the more you tried to find reasons to hate him, the more reasons you find to love him. Shiro loved Keith, Keith loved Shiro, and James loved Keith. After he realized Shiro was still Shiro, more like after James realized he was being an ass to the guy who had been nothing but a great friend, James wasn’t ashamed to admit that James loved Shiro too, it was different but it was enough to let his best friends be happy with each other. He can’t throw everything they have been through just because of how their love lives have turned out.

He was willing to let Keith go because Shiro was one of the best people he knew. He would love Keith the way Keith deserves to be loved. “I won’t say I don’t love him, or I’ll ever stop because he’s Shiro, I will always love him. But that doesn’t mean that he’ll be the only one I will love.” Keith told him honestly. “I told you, I won’t make promises or ultimatums. Right now, I just want you to know that I want to try. And I want to know if that’s enough for you. If what I can give you right now is enough for us.”

James didn’t know what to say. He had lots of questions he wanted to ask. One of them being… is Keith thinking straight? He was basically throwing away a chance to be with Shiro, who loved Keith the same way Keith loved him. It didn’t make sense.

But Shiro was standing there a couple of metres away from them, there was an encouraging smile on his face and if it was anything to go by, he knew about this. He and Keith must have talked about it or did the weird thing they usually do that didn’t need to verbal conversation to actually happen. James wasn’t sure if it was wise to hope that this was actually happening and by the time he was home, Keith will be waiting for him.

“Sir?” The flight attendant called.

James held up a finger and flashed his most charming smile at her before turning back to Keith. “Why the fuck did you wait the last minute to ask me that?” James seethed. He reached out to hold Keith’s hand. “Are you sure?” Keith nodded. “When I get back, we’re going to talk, really talk. But.” He raised their joined hands and pressed a kiss on Keith’s. “I have to go.”

“Okay.” James squeezed his hand before letting go.

He turned on his heel before looking over his shoulder. “And Keith?” Keith’s eyebrow quirked up. “It’s more than enough, I’ll see you when I get back.”

**Author's Note:**

>   * A little background on this au, it’s a 21st Century AU where Keith, James, and Shiro grew up together and are best friends. Shiro was a few years older than them, 3 years to be exact. Keith and Shiro lived next to each other and James lived at the house across the street. Keith and James were both smitten by Shiro because he was the cool older kid who was friends with them. At first, they had endless competitions which one would get Shiro’s attention and praise but it was pointless because the older boy always acknowledged them both, but then it progressed to a competition who would get the better compliment from him.
>   * They grew up and their rivalry became friendship. It became strong and well, feelings began changing.
> 



End file.
